


Something Dangerous

by moderndayportia



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndayportia/pseuds/moderndayportia
Summary: Sakura must submit to Kakashi's special training to prepare for a lethal mission.NC-17: Contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature related to BDSM.





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you know why I'm here?"

A punctuated silence and then a slight nodding of her head was the only response.

"Good. Then let me in."

The door closed briefly, and he could hear the released metal latch swinging and knocking against the wood. She opened for him slowly and then stepped back to allow him to enter. Her eyes timidly traced the tiles on the floor.

He brushed past her and gracefully stalked towards the most prominent spot in the room- a dark leather couch which he reclined casually in the middle of. His pose, though relaxed, betrayed something predatory in the set of his shoulders and slight turn of his head. She stood statically by the entrance, her fingers fluttering nervously against the fabric of her skirt.

He waited a moment, letting the tension build, wondering what she would do next. Maybe she was thinking about making an escape? He couldn't allow that to happen. "Sakura, close the door and come here."

She jerked a little, but quickly recovered and turned to secure the door. He watched with interest as her trembling fingers fastened the locks, trapping them both inside. And then she came to stand stiffly before him, her eyes still refusing to meet his.

"Look at me," he demanded lowly.

She did then, meeting his gaze with fiery eyes. "I didn't know it was going to be you," she simmered.

"It was always going to be me."

Her fists curled with anger. "Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you–"

"Manipulate your decisions?" he cut in. "Because, it was your choice to make. Just like it was my choice when I was chunin."

Her voice rose with indignation. "But I confided in you! Why weren't you honest with me!"

"I was honest. I told you as much as I was allowed to. You're coming into this situation with more realistic expectations than you would have without me."

"But if you had just told me that it would be you…"

"You would have what? Changed your mind?" he laughed sardonically. "Even if you had known that I'd be training you, I think you'd still be here. "

"Kakashi-sensei…" she started.

His eyes narrowed. "This isn't about me. This is about your goals, your desires." It was only partially a lie.

Her fists unraveled as her head fell forward to hide her face in shame.

His hard edges softened then. Shame, unlike humility, was not conducive to advancing her training. Yet.

He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Come here," he directed as he pulled her towards his body.

She looked at her wrist uncertainly, but followed where he pulled her. She hesitantly straddled his legs and then found herself perched over his lap. She twitched slightly when his palms found her hips and guided them down and forward until she was pressed against him intimately. Her cheeks and neck flushed red.

"Relax," he warned as his hands smoothed up her back towards her neck, "We'll start slowly tonight." She shivered when his nimble fingers released the clasp of her bra through her shirt and her breasts tumbled free, still hidden from his view. She mewled quietly when one hand snuck up under her shirt and loose bra to palm her hard nipple. "Are you already aroused?" he whispered carefully.

"No," she shook her head furiously. "It's cold. Please…"

She abruptly halted when Kakashi's legs tipped lower and she was forced to reach behind to catch her weight on his knees. Knees which were spreading wider and opening hers with them. Before Sakura could resettle to a less exposed position, Kakashi was cradling her back with one hand and pushing the other up inside of her skirt, along the inside of her thigh and then underneath the hem of her panties, and into the moist, warm place between her legs. She gasped loudly as a strong, insistent finger dragged over her clit.

"You're already wet," he growled as he watched the place where his hand had disappeared.

"No," she denied, scrambling her weight forward and attempting to jerk his hand out of her panties. In retaliation he pushed a finger deep into her.

"Ahh," she gasped and squeezed down on his wrist in a spasm of surprise at being suddenly filled.

He watched her agape expression with a narrowed, dangerous eye and slowly pulled back before thrusting his finger in again. She cried out breathily, "Ugh, stop," as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her back bowed.

"Stop?" he practically laughed. "You're dripping all over my hand, you hot little slut." So much for starting slowly, he thought bemusedly. She wasn't going to let him. He had to harvest these feelings while they were still ripe. He withdrew.

" I want you to put your hands behind your back and grab your forearms."

She complied, though her whole body was sweaty and shaking. There was no backing out of this for either of them at this point.

"Good. Keep your eyes closed too."

She hadn't realized they were closed in the first place.

His hands were on the back of her neck now. She almost cried out as long fingers laced through her hair. Between her legs she could feel something throbbing harder.

"There are two things I want you to understand about my training. I don't allow any disobedience because your targets won't either. And there will be no safe words." His fingers tugged her head back sharply and she gasped as covered lips pressed onto her pulse point.

"Good reaction," he hummed. His lips moved down the column of her neck towards her collarbone. She felt a strange moist sensation, then realized it was his tongue dragging across her skin through his moistened mask.

" Everything I do will be for your own edification." His hips lifted and pressed up into her. His cock had been achingly hard since the moment he stepped through her doorway. "Even though I may enjoy it too."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi lazily ambled up the stone steps of Konoha General Hospital. It was a cool, late summer day and several pretty young nurses were taking advantage of the season’s last sunshine by enjoying their lunches in groups and pairs along the steps, stretching their legs in front of them and rolling up their sleeves to catch sun on their soft, tanned skin. Several turned to watch him as he stepped past, before returning to quiet, teasing conversations punctuated by giggles and blushes. Some of them had seen his face.

He didn’t like this place. But sometimes he liked this place.

He absently flipped a page of _Icha Icha Tactics_ and held the door open for a young man in uniform leaning heavily on crutches as he exited. The young nin looked up in surprise then laughed awkwardly and bowed his head, embarrassed to be encountering Kakashi in his current state. “Thanks, Hatake-senpai.”

“No problem, Takeshi-san,” he said over his shoulder as he continued on into the hospital, then sighed and wondered if that was actually the kid’s name.

Kakashi wandered through the ordered chaos of the central lobby and waiting room and up to the main desk and promptly snapped his book shut, drawing the attention of a harried looking middle-aged nurse sorting through piles of folders and papers with hurried contempt. She glanced up at him, then at his book, and a scowl twisted her mouth. “Yes?” she asked curtly.

“I’m looking for Haruno Sakura,” he answered as he slid the offending book into his hip pouch.

She briefly examined his lop-sided hitai-ate and jounin vest, determined him to not be a threat, then plucked a clipboard off the desk behind her and quickly scanned down the paper.  
  
“She’s in the surgical ward all day. And probably doing rounds in in-patient recovery as well. Third floor. She’ll be up there somewhere.” The nurse dismissively tossed the clipboard back on the desk and returned to her chart sorting.

“Thank you.”

Kakashi headed to the elevator. Inside, by himself, he discreetly reached down to adjust the semi-hard erection that had been plaguing him since he decided to come and find Sakura. All morning long his mind had kept flashing back to last night and his body had kept reacting accordingly. Not even _Icha Icha_ or the legs of pretty nurses were able to keep him distracted from the memory of Sakura’s soft little pants and mewls as she came on his fingers again, and again.

And again.

Fuck, he was in trouble.

This was training. He was the trainer. She was the trainee. They were preparing for a mission. There was a loosely established protocol and schedule for this type of thing. But he found himself wanting to put Sakura on an accelerated course. And not necessarily because she was a great student.

The elevator dinged and slid open, and Kakashi sighed and stepped into the sterile quiet of the the hospital’s third floor. He had been here more than a few times, though his foggy recollections of his visits were distorted by sedatives, pain medicine, or blood loss. As he walked down a bright hallway lined with windows through which the afternoon light slanted softly, he could see how this was not such a bad place to work. He sniffed. If not for the smell of bleach and antiseptic that permeated every surface.

Kakashi reached up to adjust his mask even more securely just as a medic he knew from his time in ANBU turned into the corridor and began walking briskly towards him while glowering down at a chart.

“Haruno?” he asked, and the doctor stopped short and gave a brusque nod on recognizing his longtime colleague.

“We just finished in O.R. 3. She should still be in there.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi replied, grateful for the efficiency, and headed down the hallway.

He was starting to feel impatient.

Easily finding the right room, Kakashi peeked through the small window to find an empty operating theater. He pushed the swinging door and stepped inside. In the middle of the space was the unfamiliar chaos of surgery: bloody gauze and sponges littered the floor while torturous looking implements covered in gore sat haphazard on trays. He could smell a strong tang of iron and the more subtle scent of incense, and under his feet he sensed residual chakra crackling from the fūinjutsu they must have used. In the corner, a small radio was playing a soothing jazz melody, contrasting starkly with the violent tableau of the rest of the room.

Across the theater, in the prep suite, he could make out a shock of pink hair through the tempered glass window. Kakashi silently stalked over and leaned against the open doorway to observe his quarry.

Sakura stood facing the sink with hands still gloved and bloody surgical gown still hanging over her scrubs. Her mask and cap were discarded on the floor. The music tinkled into the room through Kakashi’s door—a languid piano number— and she swayed her hips slightly and stared off into nothing, daydreaming. A soft smile pulled at the corners of her lips, and Kakashi was surprised by how beautiful she looked this way. Blood and gore aside, she was completely in her element, and there was something so calm and self-assured about that.

He raised his hand and gave a little throat clear. Sakura swung around toward him, eyes wide and her hand pressing to her chest. “Dammit, Kakashi-sensei. You scared the hell out of me,” she yelled.

“Sorry, sorry,” he soothed and held up two palms in a placating gesture.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” she huffed and crossed her arms, smearing even more of the blood across her chest and arms.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Shinobi rule number 6-“

“Always be aware of your surroundings,” she cut him off with an eye roll. “What do you want?”

He gave her a slow, heated look and Sakura’s breath caught in her throat. The air between them shifted. Her temper instantly dissipated and she bit her lip and looked down at the ground uncertainly. He gave her a few beats of silence to remember.

“Before I came in, what were you thinking about?” his voice somehow came out deeper.

“Nothing,” she blurted too quickly, and then blushed hard.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Right. I need to talk to you. I’ll give you a minute to clean up. I’ll wait in the hallway.”

Sakura looked around the relative privacy of the prep suite and quickly interjected, “Oh, we can talk here. It’s okay.”

He pointed at his own cheek. “You have, uh, blood…”

Sakura turned away quickly and grabbed a paper towel to scrub at the smear embarrassedly. “Okay, I’ll meet you outside,” she said to the wall.

Kakashi strolled back through the operating theater and outside the swinging door, honestly relieved to get away from the strong smells that permeated that room. He leaned back on the wall between two windows and waited, watching dust motes float through beams of sunlight, trying not to think of anything.

Trying not to think of last night.

Failing.

Sakura didn’t take long. Less than five minutes later she was stepping through the door to meet him, scrubs and face blood free, and her hair pulled back into a tidier ponytail, exposing her long neck.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“Do you have plans tonight?” he cut to the chase.  
  
“No,” she looked uncertain. “My shift ends at 6:30, and I should be able to get out of here then, barring any emergency cases.”

“Speaking of which, how did that surgery go?” he pointed at the door.  
  
Sakura turned and looked behind her. “Oh, that? It went great. It couldn’t have gone better in fact!” she beamed at him with a startlingly bright smile.

 _Beautiful._  
  
His jaw clenched. His cock jumped. He drew in a fortifying breath.

 _Patience_.

“I want to continue your training tonight.”

Her smile faltered a bit, but then she seemed to catch herself and nodded happily as she put it back into place. “All right.”

“Be at my place at 9:00.”

“Okay, Kakashi-sensei,” she said maintaining a cheerful affectation.

He didn’t like that. She was always doing that, and he didn’t like it at all.

“This was nice,” she continued to smile. “I was a little worried that we wouldn’t be able to go back-“

“Don’t be naïve,” he snapped and stepped forward. She looked up at him with wide eyes and as if on instinct, shrunk backwards until her back hit the wall.

In an instant he was right in front of her. His hands reached for her round hips and settled there like he owned them. “We can’t go back, Sakura. When this is over, everything will be different.” He squeezed her hips to emphasize his point.

He saw it, a spark of sadness in her eyes, before she hid them below her lashes. She took a trembling breath. “I’m sorry, sensei. I just thought—I just wish I had known it was going to be you.”

Kakashi chuckled cynically. So she was still stuck on that? He ran his hands around her back and stepped completely into her space, his chest pressing against hers and her back pressing into the wall. Sakura tensed up, but made no move to escape. Her hands hung at her sides, unsure of what to do. He leaned down so that his masked lips just ghosted her ear. “I think you knew,” he whispered lowly. Her hands fisted. “I think you secretly wanted it to be me.” His fingers traced comforting circles low on her back.

“Sensei,” she whimpered. “Someone could see us.”

“Shhhh,” he teased into her ear. “Trust me.” The shampoo she used smelled so good. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled her deeply.

She thought for a moment then tilted her chin up to look at him. “I do.”

“Don’t worry about after. For now, just trust me.”

“Okay,” she answered, eyes locked with his.

He reached down to hold her gorgeous ass and tugged her towards him, letting her feel his now full-on erection against her soft belly. Letting her feel what she did to him. She let out a little gasp and brought her tentative hands up to his shoulders to balance. She felt so good pressed up against him, her feminine softness against his masculine hardness.

“The last time we met, before you signed on to the mission, you wore that short pink skirt with the pleats. You know the one?”

She nodded and pulled her lip between her teeth to worry it.

“Wear that tonight. No shorts. No panties.”

She gasped. “What? No, I couldn’t -“

He stepped away from her quickly and shot her a fiery look.  She lost her balance and leaned back into the wall, looking thoroughly ravaged. He had barely touched her, barely done anything to her but she looked like she had just been fucked thoroughly.

“Do as you’re told or there will be consequences.”

Kakashi inhaled the heady scent of her arousal and smirked to himself as he turned to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a work of fantasy. Please remember that any type of BDSM play in the real world should be safe, sane, and consensual. Now, you know what I want, so give it to me.


	3. Chapter 3

She was standing outside. He could hear her. _Smell her_. But she wasn’t knocking on the door. She had been lingering out there for minutes, working up the courage.

He wasn’t an impatient man. But as the minute hand on the wall clock snapped onto the 5, he found his patience waning thin. He may keep her waiting as long as he liked, and he often did, but she needed to understand that his directions were not a request. When he’d pulled her into an empty hospital hallway and told her to meet him at his apartment at 9:00, he’d meant it. When he’d pressed her into the wall and demanded that she wear that short pink skirt with no panties underneath, he had expected it to be done as well.

This wasn’t a game. This was about his control and her lack of it. Before she was ready for the next steps in her training, she’d have to understand that, accept it. _Enjoy it._

This was training, yes, but Kakashi had always flirted with the taboo. There was something more, something exclusively special to this situation with Sakura, his former student. The contrast between her capability and vulnerability, between her stubbornness and sexuality, between her strength and her femininity, he liked the thought of stripping those away until he found the essence of her. He wanted to take her, to have her, to consume her. But he also wanted her trust. Their lessons would be a study in restraint for him.

Oh, and also, he sighed and reminded himself, this was a mission.

Kakashi rubbed a hand through his hair and down the five o’clock shadow roughing his cheeks then pulled his mask back up. For now, there were lines that should be crossed and ones that shouldn’t. Things would blur, they always did. The hard erection pressing into his leg announced his own feelings clearly. He shifted a little and stifled the urge to rub his cock through his pants. He knew from last night’s session that she wanted him, was aching for him. She’d come on his fingers again and again. But she wouldn’t be coming on his cock just yet. She had to earn that.

A soft knock at the door told him she had taken the first step.

He waited a moment, let her heart race a few beats more than was necessary, then called out “Come in, Sakura.”

The door opened slowly and she timidly peered into his pitch dark apartment. Her form was illuminated from behind by the street lamp that was just level with his third story walk up. His sharingan spun slowly and recorded the way her irises dilated as she searched for him in the darkness. He could see her hands tremble. She couldn’t see anything.

His student had grown into a beautiful, intriguing, desirable woman. Her slender build belied the power she had worked so hard to cultivate. Keen green eyes revealed a sharp mind, quick wit, and sometimes terrifying temper. No longer the preening brat lusting after her teammate that Kakashi had met all of those years ago, Sakura was now seen by all in the village as strong, capable, and in control. And when she stepped into this room, he would give her the space, the permission, to not be.

“You’re late,” his deep voice reached out to her from the shadows.

“My shift ran over and I had to go home to change before-“

“I didn’t ask you for an excuse,” he interrupted. “Close the door.”

Her shoulders stiffened as she reached behind her and pulled the door shut, entrenching the room in complete darkness.  She stiffly slipped out of her shoes and then turned back to face the darkness. His eye spun faster as it focused in on the lip she pulled between her teeth in irritation. He could practically read her mind.

“Do you want to apologize?”

Her fists clenched in frustration. Frustration with not being able to see him. Frustration with having to apologize to a man who had never been on time a day in his life. He smirked.

“I'm sorry,” she ground out.

“No, you’re not,” he responded simply. “But you will be.”

He leaned and reached over to the side table and clicked on the swing arm desk lamp he’d positioned there earlier. It was pointed directly at her and her eyes squinted closed at the sudden glaring brightness. She couldn’t see him in the shadows. He could see everything of her in the spotlight. This wasn’t an interrogation, but it was a technique he’d picked up from his ANBU days.

He steepled his hands in front of his face and examined her with intensity.

“Lift up your skirt.”

Now he would see if she’d followed his directions. If she was taking this seriously.

She hesitated and blinked into the light. He waited, watching the cogs spin in her head. She always treaded a fine line between the analytical and the emotional. He would need to show her how to balance both.

“Don’t make me ask twice.”

Her green eyes glinted then with something like stubbornness before she reached down and slowly pulled the hem of her skirt up. His sharingan spun quickly as he traced the path up her slender legs and recorded the slow, slow slide of fabric across her bare thighs. She seemed to lose courage the higher she went and stalled.  
  
“Show me,” he growled.

Her fingers were trembling as her skirt lifted up and revealed a perfect triangle of soft pink curls. His eyes narrowed dangerously. No panties. Good girl.

Her cheeks were flushed and she looked off to the side in embarrassment. He was going to teach her that displaying her body to him was nothing to be embarrassed about.

“How did you feel walking over here with no panties on? Did you worry that someone would know? Did it turn you on?” the questions came out steely and dark.

She shook her head quickly and refused to look up in the direction of his voice.  
  
“Did it turn you on? Having that secret? Knowing that you were doing it for me.”  
  
“Please…” she whimpered.

“Please what, Sakura? What do you want?”

A shiver rolled over her body then. He could chart its path with his sharingan.

“I- I don’t know- I just-” she looked skittish, her knees buckling slightly, like she was about to flee. He decided to move things along.

A gentle kick sent a kitchen chair screeching across the floor out of the darkness to stop just besides her. She jumped slightly.

“Sit down,” he demanded.

She dropped her skirt and collapsed onto the wooden chair. He gave her a moment and she shifted and fidgeted uncertainly.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

“What?” she looked dazed.

“Lift your skirt back up. Tuck it into the waistband.”

She complied slowly but kept her creamy thighs pressed together, hiding the treasure he wanted to see.

“Open your legs. Show me your pussy.”

She wavered again, but then her knees parted slightly.

“Wider,” he demanded.

He could see all of her now, her lower lips spread open and glistening with arousal he wasn't surprised to find there. He could smell her sweet musk through his mask and found his mouth watering.  
  
“Good girl,” he growled. “You have such a pretty cunt.”  
  
She shook her head slightly, shocked by the word, but he could see that his appreciation affected her. Her breath was coming in soft pants and her cheeks were colored rosily.

“Unzip your top.” She didn’t react with surprise, obviously having prepared for what was coming next. The zipper started at her throat and she pulled it down slowly. The top was tight and it split open as she went. Kakashi watched her perky little tits spill out without impediment.

“No bra?” he asked, voice suddenly raspy.

There it was again, that spark in her eyes that he found so tempting. Just a hint of challenge. “I figured since I wasn’t wearing panties, I’d make it a matching set,” she teased somewhat uncertainly.  
  
That was damn sexy, that touch of rebellion. Kakashi wanted to encourage that, to play with that. But she also had to know when she was in over her head.

“Maybe we should make this a permanent thing?” he hummed with amusement.

Sakura blinked towards him, stunned.

“So when you get turned on thinking about me and the things I do to your body, everybody will be able to see your hard nipples through your top and know what a naughty girl you are.”  
  
“I-“ her fingers curled under the sides of the chair, as if attempting to anchor herself to reality.

“Would you like that, Sakura?”

Her eyes were glazed, transported by his voice and the fantasy of what she was doing. Maybe she was a bit of an exhibitionist? That was something they would definitely have to explore.

Kakashi studied Sakura sitting in his kitchen chair, her vulnerable breasts glowing in the harsh lamplight, nipples hard and begging for attention, her pale thighs spread wide and that warm pink place covered in feminine honey. The dreamy, unselfconscious look in her eyes as she put everything on display for him pleased him very much.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded.

Sakura’s eyebrows knitted together and she tilted her head slightly, as if not understanding. “I don’t know-“

“Don’t lie to me,” he cut her off. “I know you touch yourself when you’re alone. I know you think about me. About the things you want me to do to you. Show me.”  
  
The heady humiliation settled over her like an inevitability. With edged resignation, she reached a delicate manicured finger down and slowly began circling her clit. Her finger dipped back for a moment, gathering some of her wetness, before returning to the soft circles around her hard little pearl. Kakashi’s sharingan spun more quickly, excitedly recording the image for future lonely nights.

“Can you feel how wet you are?” he asked lowly.

“Yes…. Sensei….” she exhaled, closing her eyes tight and tilting her head back, exposing her long neck and giving herself over to the feelings, to him.

“Use your other hand. Put a finger inside.”

She moaned in her throat and did as he asked with no hesitation.

Kakashi reached down to stroke his cock through his pants, his rhythm matching her finger.

“That’s good Sakura. Rub your clit harder.”  
  
She panted as she did what he demanded. He could see the increased pressure on her pearl causing her breasts to rise and fall faster.  
  
“Are you thinking about last night? Are you thinking about coming on my hand?”  
  
“Yessssss” she hissed and arched.

“Put another finger in,” he ground out, gripping his cock more firmly.

“Oh, god,” she moaned as she tilted her head back. Her toes curled on the floor. She rubbed her clit vigorously as she fucked herself with two fingers.

“Is this how you touch yourself when you think about me?”

“Un. No- I-“

“Do you like touching yourself for me?”   
  
“Oh god, sensei,” she gasped and tensed up.  
  
“Are you going to come, Sakura?” his voice was dark and threatening.

“Yes, yes, oh god.” She cried as her back arched more.

“Stop.”

“Oh god. I’m co-“

He was on her before she knew what had happened, yanking her wrists away from her dripping pussy and holding them tightly in his gloved hands.

“I said stop.”

She cried out and looked up at him in uncomprehending shock, but her hips kept canting forward as her greedy body chased her orgasm. Her thighs tried to close and rub together to keep the sensation rolling, but he stepped close between her legs and blocked them with his own, smiling down at her cruelly.

“Wh-what are you doing? I’m so close” she panted and shook her head angrily, twisting her wrists in his grip. Her temper was flaring up.

He squeezed and jerked her wrists tighter and the small violence of the gesture made her freeze. Slowly he leaned down over her, imposing on her space. His masked lips brushed against her ear. “That was the second time you’ve disobeyed me tonight.”  He predatorily ran his nose down along her neck and inhaled the pheromones pouring off of her. “Only good girls get to come,” he growled.

“What?” she shook her head, not understanding. But before she could register Kakashi had yanked her up by the wrists, fluidly spun her around, and positioned her over his knee. He was now sitting comfortably in the chair she had been forced to abandon with a very confused Sakura ass up and staring down at the floor.

“Wait, what are you doing?” she cried and tried to punch his calf.

He quickly flipped the back of her skirt up and then his hand swung down on her bare ass with a loud crack. “Don’t,” he warned.

Sakura stiffened then froze as her mind registered the stinging pain radiating from her ass. He gave her a moment, holding back from thrusting his hips up so the hard erection that was now pressing into her belly would be even more obvious. “What- what is this?”

“This is discipline,” Kakashi explained gently, running a hand down along her spine slowly and drawing an inescapable shiver from her.

She shook her head slowly. “Why are you punishing me?“

“I’m not punishing you,” he replied simply. “I’m _disciplining_ you. So that you learn from your mistakes.”

“Sensei-“ she lowered her fist nervously.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay,” he soothed, running a gloved hand over the spot he had smacked. “We’re doing this because I like this. And I think you’ll like it too. Trust me?”

She was silent for a minute, then nodded at the floor.

“Good girl,” he practically purred. “Stand up for a second.” He helped her to her feet and then rose from the chair. She stood swaying slightly, rubbing her thighs together instinctually, unsure of what was happening. Kakashi took her all in. She was delicious- caught up in her feelings, still reeling from the orgasm he’d denied her, her pussy and breasts on full display for him. 

He disappeared into the darkness and then returned a moment later, dropping something to the ground behind her. He walked a slow, predatory circle around her, then stopped behind and wrapped her in his arms.

“You are so beautiful,” he mumbled, bending to press masked kisses into her neck, his silver hair tickling her face.

Sakura was lost. She leaned back into his warmth and let him touch her gently. His gloves were now gone and he ran his hands everywhere, up her thighs, across her belly and ribs, cupping her breasts and playing with the nipples softly, teasingly.

The dark, the light, the humiliation, the pleasure, the denial, the violence, and the tenderness all had her head spinning and she felt like she was sinking down into a place that was deep and hot.

Kakashi caressed her lightly and felt her soften under his fingers, leaning in to his hands, opening herself to his every touch. He petted her gently, avoiding the hot sticky place between her thighs. Slowly he guided her shirt off her arms, pressing little kisses to her now bare shoulders. He pulled her hair tie out, and her delicious smelling hair spilled out onto her neck. Next was her skirt. He tugged the zipper on the side and pushed it down her hips until it fell in a puddle at her feet. Two items of clothing and she was completely naked against his fully-clothed body. He raked his fingernails gently up the front of her thighs and she quivered and panted. He ran both hands down her arms and brushed his thumbs in circles across the insides of her wrists, pulling them slowly behind her back and arranging them just so. She let him.

Kakashi bent and picked up the bundle of jute rope from where he’d dropped it on the floor, unwinding it with quick, practiced movements. The room filled with the woody scent and Sakura swayed, knowing what was coming.

“I’m not going to bind you tonight,” his voice was like gravel. “I’ll just lash you. You’ll be able to work your way out if you really want to. Without chakra,” he added, remembering the formidable strength of the incredible woman in front of him.

Sakura nodded, “I trust you.” Her voice was soft and distant.

“I know you do,” he smiled and then began winding the rope around her forearms with the relaxed and precise movements of an expert. Sakura stayed still and let him work. 

As promised, Kakashi didn’t tie any knots and worked the loose end of the rope back towards her palm so that she could get to it if she needed.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

She tested her bonds, twisting her hands to make sure they weren’t too tight. “Okay.”

“Good,” he replied, giving her hands a little squeeze. “Tell me if there’s any tingling or numbness.”

“Yes, sensei.”

He squeezed her hands again. “I like it when you call me that,” he hummed into her ear.

She remembered herself enough to smirk softly and whisper, “Pervert.”

He slid his hands forward over her naked hips and then onto the sensitive expanse of her belly just below her bellybutton then tugged her back into him, pressing his needy erection against her naked ass. “And look at what you’re letting me do to you.”

He was right. There was no moral high ground here, just soft, and hard, and empty, and full, and places that needed to be filled and places that did the filling.

“God, I can smell you,” Kakashi rasped and traced a had down to the V between her legs. Sakura shivered at the feel of the soft skin of his palms touching her.   
  
He slid a single long finger between her moist lips and began circling her clit just like she had done earlier, just how she liked it.

“Oh,” she gasped, surprised.

Driven on by the wet heat he found there, he laid his palm flat against her pussy and pressed. The hot little minx couldn’t help herself. She began rocking her hips forward and back, pressing her ass against his cock and then forward against his palm. Her eyes drifted closed and she leaned back into him as she worked towards release.

“That’s it Sakura. Just like that.”

Her bound hands flexed against their restraints as she rocked her increasingly faster, her breath coming out in needy little pants.

Kakashi rubbed his cheek against her neck and let her grind her soppy pussy against his hand. The orgasm that had escaped her before was so close now and she was chasing it with a wanton disregard for decency.  It made him so hot.

She arched her neck back, her tits thrusting out further, and moaned. “Un. Sensei. I’m-“

He quickly pulled his hand away from her. “Remember what I said?”

She whimpered and then wilted forward in his arms, hanging her head and panting as the unfulfilled desire throbbed through her. Utterly defeated. “Yes.”

“Tell me,” he ran the wet palm of his hand up over her belly, smearing her juices over her own skin. Her nipples were pebbled and aching to be touched.

“Only good girls get to come,” she whimpered.

“That’s right, Sakura. Are you a good girl?”

“Please,” she whined. “Please show me how, sensei.” She leaned back and looked up at him with such a sincere longing in her eyes that it undid him.

Kakashi crashed his masked lips against hers, grabbed her bound wrists, and tugged her back harder into him like his life depended on it. He laced the hand that was juicy from her pussy through her hair and pulled her face towards his with desperation. He ground his cock into the soft curves of her ass and smashed his mouth against hers again and again. She hummed and received the violence of his kiss openly, pressing her lips into his sweetly. He wanted to dominate her mouth, chew on her lip and suck on her tongue. He wanted to bury his face in her nasty little pussy and make her cry his name. He wanted to bend her over, shove his cock into her and fuck her until she screamed as she came on him hard. He wanted to… fuck.

Kakashi tensed and stopped himself. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a very dangerous cliff. He looked down at her for a long, breathy moment. Her eyes were dark and clouded over with lust, and he knew then that there was no going back. He wasn’t sure if she realized yet how much control she had.  He pressed his forehead against hers, wondering at how much he was slipping. The look in her eyes told him that Sakura was in a head space that he recognized. She was just where he needed her to be. “Okay, Sakura. Okay,” he whispered, before taking a fortifying breath and unwrapping her from his arms.

He helped her walk on her shaky legs and then sat down in the chair and guided her until she was bending over his knees.  With her arms bound behind here, there was no posing or shifting or resisting. She laid across his lap where he put her and stayed there, his steel-hard erection digging up into her soft, trembling belly.

Kakashi ran his hands over Sakura’s body in a long, languid stroke and she shivered. Her ass was white and defenseless. He patted the gentle curves and she sighed.   
  
"Sensei...."

Swifter than the eye could follow, he raised his arm up and brought it swinging back to to her flesh with a crack.

She gasped and her hands worried at the rope binding them.   
  
Again.

His hand spanked down on to her bare skin and left a bright red mark.

She whimpered.

"Does that hurt, baby?" he asked, softly palming the stinging flesh in gentle circles.

She didn't answer but nodded her head.

"Answer me," he instructed and swung down harder, the crack shattering the silence of his partially dark room. He went to spank her again, but stopped just before contacting skin and her muscles flexed in tense anticipation. Her knees bent and straightened as her hips tried to weave away from the impending pain.  
  
"Oh god- god- it stings, sensei-please"

"Shh" he soothed, grabbing both round globes and pulling them apart. His fingers felt the heat radiating from her center. "You're dripping."

She shifted then, and his hard cock twitched against her belly. He nearly moaned.

"Why am I doing this, Sakura?"

"Because it's discipline."

He smirked then spanked her hard on the line between her leg and one round globe.

"Not good enough. Don’t be smart," he paddled her hard, three quick blows across the backs of her upper thighs, leaving them glowing red.

"Fuck," she hissed. "Because I was late.”

Two more spanks, one on top of each other on the center of her left cheek. "And?"

"Oh god-" her hands flexed open as if trying to protect her skin from his attack. But with her wrists bound there was little she could do to stop him.

His fingertips came down and sunk into the throbbing red welts rising across her ass. She arched as much as possible to get away from the pain. "Tell me why, Sakura"

"And because I tried to come when you said not to," she cried, two small tears streaming down her face. She was humiliated. She was overwhelmed. She was turned on. And she was completely at his mercy.

He hummed and reached under her to cup a breast in his hand. "That's right. You did." he turned her swollen nipple in his finger tips as his other hand rubbed over her glowing ass. "And what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed out. Her lusty hips were rolling and thrusting against his leg as he played with her nipple.

"Good girl. I'm glad you're sorry. I believe you."

Her breathing was thready as the endorphins rushed through her veins. Little tears ran continuously down her cheeks now.  Her hands fisted behind her.

“I'm going to give you 15 more and then you can tell me if you're still feeling sorry, okay?”

"Yes, yes, sensei. Please-"  


Kakashi knew she was deep in it now. He worked over her ass, spank by spank, with a practiced hand, targeting the most sensitive spots again and again. Sakura sniffled quietly and took the blows, but the shallow way she was thrusting her hips and arching to press further into the hand on her breast told him she was enjoying it.

When he stopped, her ass was glowing a beautiful cherry red. She would be feeling it tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she was chanting weakly, her head lolling from side to side.

He took in a deep breath to gain back some semblance of control. He looked down and flexed his stinging palm.

"Good, Sakura. I accept your apology," his voice was gritty. Kakashi brushed his fingers over the inflamed skin of her ass and they left white streaks in their wake. Her curves were so perfect. It was a dream to be able to hold them tight. He wanted to bend over and bite and kiss that soft flesh until he left a mark, but he held back. Instead he ran his hand over her cheeks and down between her legs to the swampy place between her thighs.

She. was. dripping.  
  
"Fuck. Your pussy is so fucking wet."

She moaned and tried to push back into his touch.

He poised two fingers at her soaking entrance and pushed just the fingertips inside.  She gave a soft little grunt and rolled her hips back, opening herself up to him.

"You love this, don't you? You love getting tied up and spanked by your sensei."

"Please, sensei-"

"Don't lie to me" Kakashi thrust his fingers inside her white hot heat, just up to the second knuckle. "This cunt doesn't lie. You're sucking my fingers in. This slutty little pussy wants something to fill it up."  
  
"Oh god," she cried and tried with all her might to arch into his hand.

"Ask me for it, Sakura."

"Please, please, please,” she sobbed.

“Please what baby?”

“Please let me come. Please make me come."

Kakashi smirked at the progress they had made so early in their training. Sakura was a fucking natural.

He plucked his fingers out of her pussy and then brought the backs of them forward and gave a few wet taps against her clit.

Sakura keened, surprised by the stimulation. Her back bowed with tension.

She was close.  
  
"That's it. Give it to me,” he growled as he spanked her wet little clit. “Give me that come."

"Unnnnnnnnn" she groaned sweetly and trembled.

The hand on her breast tugged on her nipple harder, letting her ride the painful wave of endorphins until it burst.

"Yes, Sakura. Give it. Let it go."

"I-I-I-"

He expertly twisted his wrist and pressed his thumb hard against her clit. He rubbed it in a quick rhythm that he knew would make her come apart.

Her head snapped back and her body rolled. "I'm coming. I'm coming," she wailed.

Keeping his thumb working her clit, Kakashi pushed two fingers deep inside her tight passage, giving her something to grip down on as the orgasm tore through her body. She was full up. She gripped his fingers like a vise and hot little jets of come squirted out of her onto his leg.

"Fuck, Sakura. Look at you. Gorgeous," he panted and wished he was inside her right now.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she came hard. Her delicious cries and moans filled up the whole room. The scent of her overwhelmed the space.

He thrust his fingers in a few more times as her orgasm slowed and simmered. She shivered around them, too sensitive just yet for more but unable to pull away.

Kakashi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The beauty of it all, her surrender, her orgasm, her trust, it filled up his chest in an achy way.

"That was perfect Sakura, just perfect," he ran his fingers along her labia gently as tremors rolled through her.

"Sensei," she moaned weakly.

"I'm going to help you sit up now." She nodded as his hands came around her shoulder and guided her back up. "Sit here," he said as he pulled her to perch on his leg and lean into his chest. She flinched slightly at the contact of her ass on his leg, and he chuckled. "Hurt?" she nodded and then collapsed into him, laying her head on his shoulder and her forehead against his neck, panting.  
  
"Let's get this off you," he said as he reached around with one hand and started to work the rope off her bound wrists with quick, deft fingers. He let it fall to the floor forgotten and then just took a moment to wrap his arms around her and hold her as she trembled in the intense afterglow. He watched her pert little breasts rise and fell quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said to his chest as she turned her wrists in front of her, stretching them and enjoying their new freedom. "I think so," she answered sleepily.

"Okay," he breathed. “Okay.” He scooped her up then and carried her bridle style into the darkness of his small apartment. She let herself be held, docile from the things he had done to her.

Pushed into the corner was his simple double bed with a somewhat embarrassing shuriken print bed spread. Easily holding her lithe weight in one arm, he quickly flipped on the bedside lamp, pulled the duvet back, and then slipped them both inside, helping Sakura arrange her herself belly down, and pulling her into him to lay her head on his chest. He tugged just the sheet up to their waists, covering Sakura’s still glowing ass lightly.

They laid for a moment in warm silence, listening to each other’s breaths.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, propping her chin up on his chest to look at him unsurely.

"Relax," he grinned, and used the hand around her back to pull her in closer. "It’s called after care."

She laid her cheek back down on his clothed chest and melted in to him as he brought his hand up to run through her hair in lazy, soothing motions.

"I can't promise that you'll get this from _him_ , but here in my home, we'll always do this. It's a time to check in with each other. You can let me know what you liked, what you didn't."

She laid quietly against him for a while. Kakashi wondered if she had drifted asleep as he stroked her hair. He wouldn’t be surprised. He had put her through a lot. The warm heat of her body lulled him into a state of relaxation, but the hard-on still throbbing between his legs wouldn’t let his mind fall into sleep.

Suddenly Sakura sighed and squirmed a little against him. "Honestly....." she started hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Honestly," she looked up at him with a blush across her cheeks and a shining sincerity in her eyes, "I liked it all. I liked everything you did to me."

Kakashi groaned and let his head fall back onto his pillow. "Fuck, Sakura. Can you please give me a break?"

"What?" she asked, surprised.

He exhaled slowly and then looked back down to her in a soft way. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Nothing. Nothing at all. That was perfect."

Sakura smiled sweetly and curled into his side like a kitten. He wasn't at all surprised that she was a cuddler. He ran his hand over her back in slow strokes, going lower and lower until he brushed over the curve of her ass.

He could feel her flinch a little. "Still stinging?"

"Yeah. You really didn't hold back," she pouted.

"I have some salve for that," he began to scoot out from under her but her fingers curled into the front of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Is it okay, um, if we leave it?"

"You want a sore ass?" he looked at her with surprise.

She blushed again and peeked at him through her lashes. "I- kind of like- I like that it’ll remind me of this tomorrow-"

Kakashi fell back onto the bed and yanked a hand through his hair with frustration. "Yes, fuck it, yes, that's fine."

She looked taken aback. "Are you mad at me?"

He groaned and pulled her in again. "No, but could you just try to be a little less... If you keep saying things like that, I'm going to do very bad things to you," he locked his eye on hers and the look in it was dangerous and dark.

"Oh," she said, her lips forming the word with wonder. She looked at his knitted eyebrows for a second and then, as if in slow motion, her head turned towards the bulge under the sheets. “Oh.”

She was realizing it then. That he hadn’t come at all during their training. 

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sakura,” he waved away her concern.

“But what about you, sensei?” she sat up.

“What about me?” he asked quizzically, feebly reaching out to pull her back down.

“You’re taking care of me.” She dodged his arms and stretched out to rub the back of her hand down the length of his hard cock. “Shouldn’t I be taking care of you?”  
  
He ground his teeth together and caught her wrist. “Don’t you worry about that. This time is about you.”

“But I want to,” she chewed on her lip. “I want to take care of you too.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and swore he almost came.

“Sakura, this session is over. You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she said more firmly, tugging her wrist out of his grasp and sitting up on her knees, flinching slightly as her ass burned.

“I want to-“ she crawled lower on the bed and then pulled the sheet down past his waist. She peeked up at him shyly then leaned forward and ran her palms up along his thighs, hesitating slightly when she reached his zipper. She quickly gained her courage and pulled it down, reaching in to close her fingers around his erection pulling it free from his pants. He groaned.

“Wow,” she admired his cock. It was a nice, as far as cocks go, he smirked.

“You’re going to make me blush” he teased.

She blinked suddenly, as if coming out of a daze and looked at him shyly, seemingly unsure of what to do next.

Fuck it, he thought. Just fuck it.

He propped himself up on an elbow and then reached down to pluck at her one of her hard nipples. “Why don’t you ask me like a good girl?” Her eyes clouded over again. This wasn’t training, but he was starting to understand what turned her on.

“Uh, can I suck your cock?”

“Surely you can do better than that?”

She blushed prettily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Can I please suck your cock, sensei?”

He opened his sharingan eye before answering with difficulty. “Yes, you may, Sakura.”

“Like this?” she asked coyly, bending over and sticking her soft pink tongue out to run it around the sensitive head, lapping up the beads of precum gathered there.

Fuck, she knew exactly what she was doing. He didn’t buy the innocent act for a minute.

“Yeah, just like that baby.” He reached down and laced his hand into her loose pink locks and then gently guided her mouth down his long neglected length. She ran her tongue over the vein on the underside and smirked up at him.

“Put it in your mouth now.”

“Yes, sensei,” she purred. His dick jumped at hearing the title. She smiled a little before opening her lips into an oh and taking his throbbing member into the wet heat of her mouth.

His head rolled back and he hissed, “Ffffffffuuuckkk, Sakura.”

She hummed happily and worked her mouth over his cock with practiced fluency. He watched her lips stretch around him and felt something building up deep inside. She definitely knew what she was doing.

As the tip of his cock bumped repeatedly against the back of her throat, Kakashi let go of her hair and collapsed back.

He felt the intense pressure of her throat swallowing around him then. His eyes snapped down to Sakura who was watching his face with slightly smug amusement as she worked his cock into her throat. She was playing with him.

His balls pulled up tight and he could feel a monster of an orgasm coming.

She sensed it too, making to pull back off him.

His hand shot down onto the top of her head and he held her there as his hips thrust up into her hot mouth.

“Swallow it,” he commanded.

Her eyes twinkled at him as she pressed her tongue flat against the underside of his thrusting cock. He came, hard. So fucking hard.

Fuck.

When his vision returned she was kneeling there completely naked and wiping her mouth against the back of her hand.

“You’re so hot when you come, sensei,” she said with complete seriousness. Kakashi felt his poor dick twitch.

He weakly held his arms open and the little vixen crawled back into them happily, snuggling into his chest.

“Thank you Sakura. That was perfect,” his voice came out husky and low.

She giggled charmingly. “Any time.”

“I suppose I should ask you how you learned to be so good at that?”

“I suppose you could,” she laughed anxiously.

“But on the other hand, I probably don’t want to know.”

“You probably don’t,” she smiled.

They laid together for a long while in calm silence, listening to the clock tick on the wall.

“I should go,” she said sleepily.

“Ah,” he answered noncommittally.

She unwound herself from him and scooted off the bed gingerly, her ass still burning. He watched her go, unsure what this feeling swirling in his chest was.

Somewhat shyly, she scooped up her skirt off the floor and turned away from him as she pulled it on followed by her shirt. The reminder that she wasn’t wearing any underwear set his blood burning hot again.   
  
Kakashi got up as well and quickly tucked his hardening cock back into his pants. For lack of anything better to do, he gathered up his rope off the floor, tossed it onto the coffee table, and flipped off the swing arm lamp, leaving them once again bathed in a half-light.

Sakura bent over to slip on her shoes and the sight of her bare thighs in her short skirt made him stiffen and step closer to her.

She turned to him and smiled unsurely. “I feel like I should say thank you or something. Is that weird?”

He reached out and ran a hand down her arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“Don’t worry about weird. We’re well past that now.”

She smiled sincerely. “I guess so.”

His hand went down to her delicate wrist and he circled his fingers around it and held it. “I’m on a mission tomorrow.”

“Oh?” she looked a little disappointed.

“To touch base with the broker.”

A short streak of anxiety flashed across her face, but then it was gone.

“It should only take a day.”

“All right.”

He stepped forward then and held her in place by her wrist as his other hand ran up under her skirt to the inside of her thigh right below her bare pussy.

She bit her lip.

“Until I get back, no bra.”

“What?”

“Don’t wear a bra,” his hand squeezed her thigh possessively. “I’ll send someone to check.”

She looked up at him like she wanted to argue, but then simply nodded. “Okay, Kakashi-sensei.”

He released her then and stepped back. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviewers get spankings from Kakashi-sensei. Non-reviewers get denied.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Konoha is kind of eerie at night,’ Kakashi dizzily thought as he worked his way slowly along a swaying telephone wire. He was taking the high road so as to not scare any civilians out for a late night stroll.

The moon hung past its apex in the blurry sky. Kakashi guessed it was two, two-thirty. The quietest time of night.

Behind him was the main gate where drowsy guards had flinched slightly at the sight of his ANBU mask and the feel of his fizzling chakra and quickly waved him through. In the distance ahead was the Hokage tower with its lights still burning beacon bright through the windows on the top floor. Equidistant between these two points was Konoha General Hospital. If he just kept walking straight forward he’d get there.

Eventually.

Blood from his wound had saturated his entire left side from shoulder to ankle. He could hear it dripping from the sole of his sandal and falling meters down to the ground below.

Kakashi tripped onto the roof of a slightly leaning building and made for the fire escape, unsure if that sick swirling feeling was from vertigo or blood loss.

_Where was he going again?_

His feet crashed down the rickety steel ladder. A light in one of the windows burst on. A sleepy tabby cat roared up and hissed at him out of the darkness.

_Where’d he come from?_

Somehow now on the ground again Kakashi stumbled forward a few steps and then leaned into the shadows of a sagging garden wall.

_The hospital, that’s right._

The excruciating pain in his shoulder was starting to feel far away. So was everything else.

He’d run full out to get here.

_Where was here?_

He pushed himself off the wall and limped toward the main street.

_Konoha. This was Konoha._

It was kind of eerie at night.

Little dots were chasing themselves across his vision. The road seemed to be sloping forever uphill.

His feet were being stubborn and heavy. ‘Move dammit,’ he thought at them.

_Sakura was at the hospital._

He giggled a little bit wetly. _I’m late. She’s going to be pissed_. His mouth tasted like blood.

How was it possible to feel both warm and cold? He reached out to brace against a shaky metal trash can.

_Get to Sakura._

Suddenly pain lanced through his shoulder like an arrow, his nerves firing in a barrage. A whimper tore from his punished lungs.

His vision peeled white and the whole world tilted right and collapsed into nothingness 

* * *

When Kakashi awoke with a start, he instantly knew where he was. Konoha General Hospital, third floor, inpatient care.

White, sterile, safe.

He assessed his condition sluggishly as painful consciousness developed around him.

The sharingan was burning but covered. His black mask, thankfully, was still in place. His left shoulder and chest were covered in bandages, and his left arm was held immobile by a sling. There were two lines, blood transfusion and IV, running to his right wrist where they were heavily tapped. He wouldn’t be able to pull them out given the incapacitated left arm. Smart nurses. His throat was dry, his head was sore and his body was aching. He was alive.

 And in the room’s open window sat Shiranui Genma, reading _Icha Icha Tactics_ and sucking happily on a senbon. He was kitted out in full ANBU gear, his porcelain mask cocked to the side of his head.

“Welcome back,” Genma smirked and snapped the book shut. It was Kakashi’s book, he noted blurrily.

Kakashi worked his tongue around his dry mouth and tried out words “How long?” he rasped.

“A day.”

Not great, but it could have been worse.

“Did you go out?” Kakashi asked more sharply now, eyeing Genma’s uniform.

“Nope. I’ve been waiting for you to wake the fuck up and brief me.”

Kakashi groaned as he shifted in his bed, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Genma hopped down from his perch and ambled over to a small bedside table. “Here, here” he said lightly, and held out a plastic tumbler filled with water. “Drink.”  
  
Kakashi watched Genma watch his mask with interest, then turned his face away.

“Stubborn bastard.” Genma gulped the water down in one refreshing swig.

“You’re just trying to take advantage of me,” Kakashi pouted as he shakily reached to fumble with the remote on the bed that would help him sit upright. The bed beeped but did nothing. He pushed another button and heard a whirring. Nothing happened again. He sighed.

The guest chair creaked as Genma flopped down into it and propped his feet up onto the foot of the hospital bed. Kakashi’s eyes were drawn to where he still held _Icha Icha_ in his lap.

“So?” his friend asked pointedly as he twirled his senbon around in his teeth.

“I didn’t ask for a fight,” Kakashi sank back into his pillow and defended half-heartedly. “He hired a missing nin. It was unavoidable.”

“Get any idea why he turned?”

Kakashi shook his head and jabbed weakly at another button on the bed’s remote. It made a shrieking sound but did nothing else. “Not before I killed him. Them. I killed them both.”

One of Genma’s eyebrows rose. “Do you think her cover’s blown?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Kakashi exhaled against the sick feeling bubbling in his stomach and scruffed a hand through his gritty hair.

“Then why’d you kill the broker?”

“Collateral damage,” he responded evasively, and looked back at _Icha Icha_.

A long moment spread out between them as a skeptical Genma stared at Kakashi, and a stubborn Kakashi stared at his hostage book.

The increasing throbbing in his shoulder eventually broke the stalemate. He wanted to end this conversation and go back to sleep. “Fine,” he surrendered. “I was pissed. What if he’d turned after we handed her off?”

Genma nodded in understanding. “What if indeed? And the missing nin?”

“Lightning, I think. Fast.” His newest wound pulsed at the memory. “And dead.” A chilly aura filled the small room.

Genma tensed a bit and pulled his feet down from the bed. “Right. So, where am I going?”

Kakashi closed his eye and rattled off the coordinates. “The bodies are at North 35, 41, 38.76. East 139, 42, 13.5. In a gulley. The broker’s place is a mile northwest of there. Look for the red tiled roof next to a soapland.”

Genma memorized the details with ease. “Kabuki-cho, huh? I guess I should get going,” he remarked as he casually rose from his chair.

Kakashi’s tired eye followed the book still held in his friend’s hand.

Genma sauntered over to the beeping and whirring machines near the bed. He set _Icha Icha_ on top of one, just out of Kakashi’s reach, and then poked at a button he seemed very familiar with. Immediately pain relief started flowing from the machine down into Kakashi’s arm. “Get some rest. You look like shit.”

Kakashi felt his body flood with lightness. So no _Icha Icha_. But this wasn’t so bad. “Thanks. Be careful,” he mumbled and blinked.

“Oh, by the way, she did it.”

“Hm?” he asked groggily.

“No bra. Three days straight,” Genma smiled rakishly back at him and plucked the senbon from between his lips.

That made Kakashi feel warm. “Good girl,” he slurred as he drifted off.

“You’re in trouble, you sick fuck,” his friend shook his head in amusement before pulling his mask into place and disappearing out the window. 

* * *

When he woke again there were two pretty nurses giggling in his room. It was early morning, judging from the soft light and tittering bird song drifting in through the open window.

Kakashi felt much better. Much. His left arm was still in the sling but the pain was a background noise now.

He took in a deep, cleansing breath.

A fresh breeze was playing in the curtains and his mouth tasted like mint. He was now bare chested and his skin and his scalp felt cool and refreshed. The bandages were new and less than before. Even the mask on his face had been exchanged.

How had he managed to sleep straight through two pretty nurses giving him a sponge bath?

Kakashi turned his head to see what they were huddled together giggling about. One was holding a towel against her breast and blushing bright. The other had his _Icha Icha_ open and tilted just so, so that both could read it together.

“I can’t believe he reads this in public,” the blushing one whispered.

Her friend turned a page and gawked at the text. “Is that really possible?”

“Oh my god, that’s so bad.”

Kakashi made sure to stay still as he observed the two with a great deal of pleasure.

“Can _that_ really go _there_?” the blonde asked with surprise.

“Maybe you should ask him when he wakes up,” the other teased, and they both broke into a fit of giggles again.

“Just what do you two think you’re doing?” a familiar voice slashed through the room and abruptly ended his fun.

“Haruno-san!” the one with the book screeched and dropped it on the floor. Kakashi crankily watched it fall. “We are so sorry!” They both ducked their chins and looked ashamed as a white-coated Sakura stepped through the door, hands on hips and a scowl on her face.

“Do you two think it appropriate or professional to be reading pornography at work?” she shot a little glare at Kakashi, and he flinched slightly at the affront.

“No Haruno-san. Please forgive us,” they bowed.

“Get out,” she pointed at the door. “And don’t let me catch you doing it again.”

The girls hastily gathered up their implements and rushed from the room.

Sakura stepped aside to let them escape, then slammed the door closed a little too aggressively.

“They’re scared of you, huh?” Kakashi joked. He was given no response.

She didn’t make eye contact with him as she grabbed his chart and walked over to the machines connected to him. He noticed there was one less now that his blood transfusion line was out.

She studied the numbers and made a few adjustments and notes in stony silence.

He considered her passively.

She was angry.

“You’re an idiot,” she finally ground out.

“Ah,” he replied.

She rounded on him then and her eyes were fiery and her fist clenched. “We station a medic at the gate for a reason.”

He shrugged his uninjured shoulder at her, “I thought I could make it.”

“But you couldn’t make it could you?” she yelled and slammed the chart down on the side table with a bang. “I swear,” she marched over and plucked _Icha Icha_ off the floor and then threw it down angrily again, much to his dismay. “One day you are going to die in the most embarrassing way and completely ruin what little reputation you have left.”

“Sakura…” he weakly reached out to grab her wrist as she paced past, but missed.  
  
“That poor old lady found you passed out and bleeding to death under her trashcans. She thought the foxes were getting into them again, but no! It was just one of Konoha’s most elite shinboi who is too much of an idiot to admit when he needs help.”

She threw herself down into the chair and then abruptly stood again to continue her pacing rant.

“I can’t believe what a fool you are. We used up a good percentage of our O supply just getting you stable. You complete moron.”

She seemed to be slowing down so Kakashi gave her the space to vent.

“I was—I was really worried about you Kakashi-sensei,” she finally looked at him then, and he could see the vulnerability and fear clouding her face. “You idiot,” she added, ruining the moment.

He reached out his good hand, palm up in supplication, and she gristled a little before stepping forward to take it. “I’m sorry I worried you,” he said sincerely and brushed his thumb across her knuckles in small circles.

The intimacy of the gesture caught her off guard. She looked down at where they were linked and blushed.

Kakashi continued, “I thought I could make it to you, but I ended up causing you a lot of trouble.”

His admission made her blush harder. She let out a little huff of air and calmed visibly. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “Okay.”

Sakura seemed flustered for a moment by his candor, but suddenly remembered herself.  She gave a little shake of her head and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I haven’t come by sooner. I was in surgery all day.”

“It’s okay,” he teased. “Two pretty young nurses kept me busy with a sponge bath. They were very gentle.”

Sakura scoffed and yanked her hand from his. “Pervert,” she muttered, as she pressed a button on his bed that had it lifting him into a sitting position. “So how are you feeling?” she questioned, back in doctor mode.  
  
Kakashi glared at the button with irritation. “A little offended, honestly. But much better than yesterday.”

Sakura reached to the bedside table and handed him a cup of water with a straw in it then turned to give him privacy to drink.  “That’s to be expected. You’ve had two chakra healing sessions since then, and I think with two more you should be able to get out of here tomorrow morning.”

Kakashi stuck the straw under his mask and drank down the whole glass as he eyed the open window wistfully. “Great.”

She turned back around and took the cup from him and discarded it before perching in the guest chair. A worried little divot marred her brow. She seemed to be bracing herself for what came next. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Kakashi looked past her to the window and what he could see of Konoha spreading out beyond it. It looked like a nice, normal late summer day in the village. The perfect type of day to lounge under the cool bows of a leafy tree and read a good book. Maybe Sakura would meet her friend Ino for lunch. Later they’d probably go to the pub where he’d bump into her. They’d banter a bit over drinks before going their separate ways. To their separate homes. To their separate beds. It would be simple.

But things weren’t that simple anymore. Now their relationship was colored by sex and the threat of danger.

Internally he debated with himself over how much to tell her. He trusted her implicitly, but he didn’t want to make her worry. In the end, he decided on a sanitized version of the truth.

“The broker’s dead.”

“What?” she asked with alarm.

“I killed him. He decided not to play nice anymore and hired a missing nin for protection. I killed him too.”

Sakura took in the information, and he watched the calculations happening behind her eyes. If she was aware that a new element of risk was now in the picture, she hid it from him well. “What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry,” Kakashi minimized and looked up to think. “You can dig up worms from under almost any rock. A couple of threats, a little extortion, we’ll find someone to play along.”

“Okay,” she agreed easily. Her trust in him was unwavering, and his chest ached a little because of it.

He shifted in the bed and swallowed a little hiss.

Concern for him flashed across her face. She quickly stood and turned to the machines to press a few buttons, and he felt the pain promptly fading away to be replaced by a light-headed euphoria. “No more, Sakura. I'm feeling much better.”  
  
“Really,” she harrumphed, but lowered the volume, then reached around his shoulders to help guide him into a more comfortable position. She fussed with his sling and the pillows a bit and Kakashi enjoyed her smell and proximity. “An idiot with a death wish is what you are.”

“Remember when you used to respect me?”

“Never,” she answered bluntly as she pressed her hands gently against his left shoulder, closed her eyes and began pouring chakra in.

Sakura’s chakra was a joy to experience every time. It lapped through his system cool and soft. Whereas other medics’ chakra favored blunt forced efficiency, Sakura’s always felt gentle and non-invasive. She wielded it with the finesse of an artist with a paint brush as she delicately rebuilt the bones and tissues marred by violence. He loved being healed by her.

Kakashi relaxed under her hands and studied her face. Slight smudges under her eyes suggested a late night before, but her cheeks still glowed healthy. Her hair was up in the practical pony tail he’d often seen her wear when she was healing. He fought the urge to reach up and pull it out.

His gaze drifted lower and then he remembered with a shock— Sakura wasn’t wearing a bra. She wasn’t wearing a bra and the hard little pebbles of her nipples were pressing through the material of her shirt under the white coat.

His mind stuttered.

Because she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“You’re still not wearing a bra,” he observed distantly as his good hand lifted on its own to run up her side.

“What?” She glanced down at him distractedly, but continued healing, all business. “No, you told me not to.”

His hand slowly rose to cup her breast and she froze, still leaning above him. “I can see your nipples.” He ran a thumb slowly over one of the little pebbled bumps in wonder. “They’re hard.”

“Kakashi—“ she had stopped healing and was turning  towards him. Driven forward by instinct and pain meds, Kakashi wrapped his arm around her and pressed his face into the warm space between her breasts. He held her and breathed her in deeply.

“Sensei, please don’t—“

“So soft,” he mumbled into her chest. His mouth moved and captured one sweet nipple and he bit it lightly through the fabric of his mask and her shirt. He moaned at her little gasp. “Were you a good girl while I was gone?”

Suddenly Sakura evaded his hold and backed away a few steps. “Kakashi-sensei, please.” His hand chased her but she was out of his reach. “You need to rest. The pain meds…“

Kakashi lulled his head back and looked up at the ceiling. “You’re probably right,” he sighed. He was increasingly losing the will to behave himself when she was around. And it wasn’t because of pain meds.

Surprised at his easy compliance, Sakura stepped back besides the bed and took his hand in hers. It provided just enough skin-to-skin contact for a talented medic like her to continue to work, but not enough to leave her vulnerable to more groping. Her chakra steeped through his system as she assessed his condition. He let her work in peace and willed his libido to do so as well.

“How are you feeling now?” she asked lightly after a while.

“Great actually,” he smiled. “Well, except for _that_.” Sakura noticed for the first time with surprise the small tent his erection was creating in the bed sheets. She shouldn’t have been surprised, he mused. Surely she must know what her presence did to men, to _him_ in particular. But as she stared at his need with concern, Kakashi realized he might be overestimating her.

Kakashi decided to be kind today and give her an out. He laughed lightly and waved a hand. “Sometimes it has a mind of its own,” he teased before shooting a look at her. “Especially when pretty nurses are nearby with no bras on.”

“I’m not a nurse,” Sakura grumbled.

“Would you be?” He looked her up and down hungrily.

“Pervert….” Sakura studied the bulge for a moment before seeming to come to a decision. With a quick nod, she dropped his hand and marched across the room to snap the lock on the door.

 _Oh?_ Kakashi watched with interest as she walked to the equipment cabinet and began pulling things out. “So what are you thinking?“ he asked playfully.

When she turned back towards him she was snapping on a latex glove. In her other hand she held a little tube of lube which she glopped out onto her extended pointer and middle fingers.

Kakashi’s eye widened in horror.

“Can you roll over onto your side for me, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, Sakura. Just wait,” he waved his good hand frantically in front of him to stop her, to keep her away, and laughed uneasily.

She looked at him through her lashes, a blush coloring her cheeks. “I want to make you comfortable.”

“No, no, no. That would make me very uncomfortable. It’s not something that turns me on.”

“I don’t turn you on?” she arched her brow.

“No, I mean, I guess it could be hot if the tables were turned,” he rambled desperately. “But it’s not really something I want to try out right now. I’m injured!” he gave her his best impression of a pitiful puppy and coughed unconvincingly. He glanced down to see the erection between his legs had waned slightly.

When he looked back at her again she was bent over laughing. “What’re you—“

“Oh my god,” she cried, wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I was just joking.”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed dangerously.

“I know how you feel about check ups, Sensei. I just wanted to mess with you.” She kept laughing as she peeled off the glove and threw it and the tube of lube in the trash.

On second thought, maybe he was actually _underestimating_ her.

 Either way, she had definitely earned a few spankings for that.

Her laughing face and pink cheeks made his cock regain its strength. Her willingness to tease him sexually was actually pretty hot, though his dominant side was itching to punish her for that little display. And also, she wasn’t wearing a bra. As a million different possibilities ran through his mind in an instant, he reached under the blanket to grasp his twitching hardness in his hand.

A dark thought burned through him then, sharp and dangerous. If he could have her wherever and whenever he wanted, why not here? Why not now?  

Had she been trying to seduce him? Was she toying with him to get a literal rise out of him? Well, he’d give her what she wanted. He pushed the blanket off, and yanked the stupid hospital sweats down so that his cock was now standing proud. “Sakura,” he said sternly.

“Oh,” she looked at his hand, the smile on her face transforming to surprise. “Oh….“

“Didn’t you want to take care of your sensei?”

Her eyes darted to the locked door and then back to his proud erection. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Look what you did,” he stroked his steely length and her eyes burned brighter as they followed his hand.

So she liked seeing him touching himself too, huh?

His voice came out deeper, “Come over here and take care of me.” It was an order, not a request.

Sakura shivered visibly, clearly liking it when he took control.  The truth they both knew was that he may have escalated the situation, but she chose to obey.

She slipped out of her white coat and and tossed it across the chair. She intensely watched him pump his cock as she climbed up to kneel on the foot of the bed.

“Unzip your top,” he commanded.

Slowly, teasingly, she pulled the zipper down, and Kakashi felt his mouth watering at the site of her perky breasts.

“Take it off.” She let it fall from her shoulders and tossed it to the floor.

“And your hair. I want it down.” Her eyes didn’t leave his as she pulled the tie out and let the soft pink strands tumble out across her neck and shoulders.

Now in just her skirt and boots, she looked like a wet dream kneeling at the end of his bed. If Kakashi had had the strength, he would’ve grabbed her and pinned her underneath him and not let her up until she was screaming his name. But today, incapacitated as he was, he’d have to use his words to play this little game.

“Come here,” he ordered. Sakura fell to her hands and crawled between his spread legs towards his cock seductively, her hips swaying behind her, giving him a show.

“You know what to do. Ask for it,” his voice was raw gravel.

She looked up at him with a playful grin. “Can I touch you please, Sensei? Can I make you feel good?”

“Fuck,” Kakashi hissed and gripped his cock tighter. The hand trapped in the sling balled into a fist.

“Please. Let me take care of you.” She circled her hand over his and followed his lead as he jerked himself off. Kakashi quickly relinquished control, laced his fingers into her hair and relaxed back into his pillow.  
  
“Yes, you can. Do it,” he ground out.

Sakura smiled softly then lowered her pink lips to the head of his cock. She stuck out her tongue and ran it in circles around the dripping slit. Kakashi had to hold back on coming at the sight. For a man who spent months of his life alone in a hospital bed, this was definitely a fantasy being realized.

She started sucking him off with the same tenderness and affection as before, and he found himself wishing jealously that he could have been the one to teach her that. Her hands expertly worked him up and down in coordination with her tongue, and he closed his eye and felt himself losing control of reality. There was no more pain in his shoulder, no more restrictive sling on his arm, no more hospital room and hospital smell. There was just Sakura and her velvet mouth and her perky little tits bringing him to the brink of pleasure at the back of her throat.

When he opened his eye again, he noticed that one of Sakura’s hands was missing from his cock. She was reaching down between her legs as she sucked him off.

Faster than Kakashi could think, his hand shot down and grabbed her chin to stop her. His dick was still in her mouth, but she looked up at him dreamily. “Are you touching yourself?” he asked carefully.

She slid his dick out of from between her swollen lips and pressed a kiss to the tip. “I’m sorry, Sensei. It just turns me on so much to be with you like this.”

Something inside him snapped. “Get up here,” he growled through clenched teeth.

Sakura blinked in shock at the tone but allowed herself to be pulled up his body, finding careful purchase on his good shoulder and bare chest as he angled her face towards his. He mashed his masked lips against her mouth and used one hand to arrange her against him, her legs on either side of his hips and the wet space between them now pressing intimately against the hardness between his. She hummed into his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip and moved her lips with him as their kiss grew increasingly deep through the barrier of the mask. As he occupied her with his lips, he grabbed her skirt and gathered the fabric then pushed into up to bunch around her waist.

He tore his mouth away from hers to look down at the place where they were intimately pressed together. Her panties were black, with little ties on the side. His hand grabbed her ass and he realized it was a thong. Kakashi almost came right then.

“Look at your slutty panties. Were you hoping to show them to someone today?”

Sakura shook her head and looked down to where they were pressed together. “Oh—god—”

“Did you wear them for me?” He thrust his hips up and his stiff cock ran between her still covered lower lips. She was so wet the fabric was already damp.

“Oh, shit,” she whimpered.

“Grind against me,” he ordered and used his hand on her ass to show her how he liked it. His cock rubbed up and down her wet panties as she panted.

“That’s it baby, make me feel good.”

Her bouncing breasts were at the perfect height to be vulnerable to his mouth. He spread his palm on her back and pulled her towards him. He sucked on her nipple through the mask. He laid his tongue flat and the fabric wetted and he pulled the little pebble between his teeth. She shivered and arched forward. Her head fell back and her face pointed at the ceiling in a silent prayer as her hips worked a needy rhythm.

He wanted her. He wanted all of her like this. He wanted to taste her skin and lave his tongue against it to make her come apart. He wanted to rip this damn sling off and pin her under him and show her what he could do when he was really in control. He growled in frustration and quickly yanked his mask down without ceremony to suck on her luscious tits.

She cried out at the new heat and moved faster against him, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

He attacked her breasts with his mouth, kissing her perky tits and biting that soft creamy skin until he left marks. He switched from one nipple to the other and worked it until it was sore and purple and she was crying out and shivering against him. He pulled her neglected nipple into his mouth and circled the peek with his tongue before closing his teeth gently around it.

“Oh god- sensei- your face,” she was looking down at him now, her hips bouncing up and down on their own. He smirked up at her as he worked his tongue over her sensitive flesh.

Her hips faltered to a stop.

She looked dazed. “Your face—“ she started again, the wonder washing over her in a shiver as he released her breast and gave her a lopsided grin.

“My face?” he teased lowly then he blew against the wet nipple to draw a delicious little tremble from her.

“You’re beautiful, Sensei,“ she said in a distant way. Her hands had drifted to hold his cheeks, and he sat up and tilted his face towards her, letting her have a full look. Her fingers ran over his nose, along the bottom of his scar, explored the sharp expanse of his jaw, and then brushed over the beauty mark just by his lips. “I always thought— “ her focus drifted away as she touched his lips. He grinned at her and then opened his mouth and caught one finger in his teeth, holding it between them gently as he sucked and caressed it with his tongue. He released the digit and smiled at her wickedly. Her eyes darkened at the sight and she pulled her hand back to her chest, as if aware of some new danger that she hadn’t known existed before.  

Kakashi thrust his hips up to remind her what she was supposed to be doing, and she started and gave a little cry as he bumped against her clit. Her arms fell to balance against his chest.

His hand abandoned her hip and traveled up to lace tight into her hair and he roughly pulled her face to his and pressed his lips against hers for the first sweet time. She mewled into his mouth, and her eyes drifted closed, completely caught in his spell. He nibbled on her bottom lip and then kissed her harder. Her mouth opened as he dominated hers, his tongue instantly stroking forward to caress hers. She quivered against him and leaned into him as he held her in place and kissed her like she needed to be kissed, deeply and hungrily.

She just couldn’t help herself. It was turning her needy body on even more. Her hips began grinding against him in unconscious little circles, chasing that pleasure that only he could give her. Kakashi pulled her gently by the hair and tilted her neck before pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against that new expanse of skin.

Their breaths were coming in pants now.

She moaned as he laved his tongue over the spot at the base of her neck.

“Oh god,” she cried.

He smirked and bit that sensitive spot, sucking and pressing his tongue over it possessively until it left a mark. His hips had joined hers in their little dance and he was thrusting up shallowly as she grew wetter and wetter against his bare cock.

“Sensei, please,” her arms were wrapped around him and her fingers were tangling in the short hair on the back of his neck. She was tense and wound tight, as if she wasn’t sure if she wanted to bring him closer or push him away.

He gripped her hip again and pulled her hard against him as he breathed against her neck. “What do you want, Sakura?”

“It’s so hot,” she moaned and worked along his cock faster. “Please, I need it.”

“Need what, baby? Tell me.” He leaned back and looked in her eyes. She just had to ask for it and he’d give it to her.

“Oh god. Please. Please fuck me.”

It was an inevitability from the moment that she’d touched herself that they’d end up here. He knew it, even if she hadn’t.

“Yes, Sakura. Put it inside, baby.” Granted permission, she wasted no time rising up onto her knees and pulling her panties to the side to show him her pretty pussy. She circled her fingers around his cock and rubbed it along her slit. He bit his lip and dug his fingers into her skin.

She positioned him at her entrance and then locked her eyes with his as she sank down, down, down onto him, her body parting for him slowly as she took every last inch.

Kakashi’s back bowed and he groaned against her chest. “Oh fuck, Sakura.” His fingers were digging into her hip so hard he was sure to leave bruises.

Inside her it was like an inferno. She fluttered and twitched around him as her body learned to accommodate his length. He felt like he was filling her to the brim and it took his breath away.

They held there tensely, pressed skin to skin, listening to each other’s racing breath. They were trapped in the pleasure of unfulfilled need.

“I can’t,” she whimpered. “I can’t move. It feels too good,” she panted against his ear.

Kakashi understood completely. Something was happening just then that had him dangerously near the edge. He’d never felt this before.

“Come here,” he demanded and turned his face to her. Her lips met his softly and he kissed her slowly as they both gathered their strength.

“What’s happening,” she mumbled into his mouth.

“Shh,” he whispered against her lips. “Just relax and take it.” Slowly his hips started thrusting up into her. She gasped as he hit something deep inside.

_Already?_

It set him on fire at how easily his body knew hers. They fit together like a lock and key.

She grunted against his lips as he targeted that spot again. And again. And again. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were stunned as she tensed up and shivered around him. It was too soon.

He smashed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss as he felt her dripping even more. “Don’t come yet,” he warned darkly.

Kakashi steeled himself when she shook her head as if to say ‘impossible.’ He wasn’t going to let her off that easy. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up. “Ride me, Sakura,” he ordered as he dropped her back down onto him.

She was overcome by the feeling. She threw her head back, her tits thrusting forward, and lifted off him again. He met her on the down stroke with a thrust of his hips and she keened.

“You like my cock?”

“Oh, god, it feels so good.”

“Faster baby. Fuck yourself faster.” Sakura let her hips go wild. Kakashi grabbed her ass and drove her rhythm, his hips thrusting up on their own.

Her clit was bumping against him with each down stroke and she rippled around him tighter and tighter.

“Yes, Sakura, that’s it,” he purred.

Her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat as she took him inside again and again. He licked the little dip above her collarbone and tasted the salt on his tongue.

Her hands wrapped around him as she sped them both closer and closer with her perfect cunt.

“Sensei, I’m so close,” she cried as her body squeezed him tighter.

“Good girl. Give it to me,” he snarled as the rhythm of her hips became violent. “Give it to me Sakura. Come on my cock, right now.”

Her back snapped straight as she fell over the edge, her pussy tightening like a vise around him as she came and came and came.

“Sakura, fuck, I can’t—“ he tried desperately to lift her hips up and pull himself out of her as the orgasm roared up in him.

“Inside- please- sensei,” she begged.

And he was undone.

His cock surged up into her and burst after burst of his hot cum filled her up. “Here it is, baby! Take it, Sakura! Take it!”

She keened and squeezed around him harder as he came. Her greedy little pussy was milking him dry. He pulled her down and held her there as he pumped himself deep inside her.

“Fuck,” he hissed and bit her shoulder as the wave of euphoria crested.

 For a moment nothing else existed but her.

 When Kakashi came back to himself, Sakura had collapsed against him, her face pressed into his good shoulder as she tried to regain her breath.

He wrapped his arm around her and sunk back into the pillows. He breathed and stared at the ceiling for a long while just feeling her shiver around him as he grew soft inside her.

His hand ran in soothing strokes up and down her back. “Are you okay?”

She nodded into his shoulder. “Yes, I just need a minute.”

Kakashi titled his head back and laughed warmly. He completely knew what she meant.

She joined him, giggling a little at the situation. “That was…“

“Yeah,” he replied. “That was.”

“Mmm,” she hummed.

“Sakura,” he said, and when she turned her face to his he met her lips with a few chaste kisses.

She smiled and then crawled off of him to curl up at his side. His cock already missed the warm heat of her body. He tugged his sweat pants up and she pulled the thin hospital sheet up to cover them both.

Her hand wrapped over his chest to press once again against his shoulder and glowed blue as she pushed her chakra inside. She was always taking care of him. His heart swelled up a little bit.

They laid like that in comfortable silence watching clouds scud across the sky through the window.

The exertion was catching up with him and Kakashi’s body was aching from the effort. He was suddenly feeling glad he’d have the rest of the day to relax and recover in bed. He wished he could keep Sakura in it with him, but knew she’d soon be going back to work.

“So you don’t approve of reading porn at work, but you don’t mind practically making one?” he teased.

She scoffed a little and pulled her hand away from his shoulder. “There are no cameras here. Besides, it’s for a mission.”

‘Oh yeah, the mission,’ he reminded himself and ignored the sinking feeling it brought.

Kakashi ran his hand down her side to her hip, where he played with little bow that held her panties together as he waited for her.

“So, what was that?” Sakura asked at last.

“We don’t have to put a name on it,” he answered simply.

“Okay,” she accepted, because it was the easiest way out.

“Okay,” he responded.

But Sakura wasn’t always one to let things go. “It’s just that it was so….“

He smirked down at her, his ego swelling a bit. “Imagine what I can do with two hands,” he teased.

“Really,” she huffed and sat up, muttering to herself about big heads.  

Sakura climbed off the bed and smoothed down her skirt. She bent over to pluck her shirt off the ground and gave him a perfect peek of her panties. He really liked those panties. “I have rounds soon,” she sighed as she looked at the wall clock and zipped her shirt up.

“Come back here,” Kakashi held out his hand. Without hesitation she stepped towards him and he grabbed her neck and pulled her down into a hot kiss. His tongue immediately swiping over her bottom lip until she opened and let him enter. His hand went down to slide up under her skirt and he tugged one side of her panties down while breaking the kiss. “Take these off,” he ordered.

Sakura looked both a little turned on and a little weary. She slid the panties down and off her legs and then held them out to him in confusion.

She watched in shock as he grabbed them and brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply before he stuffed them into the pocket of his sweat pants.

“Have a good rest of the day,” he chirped at her in a friendly voice.

“But my panties—“

“Now they’re my panties,” he corrected.

She looked a little pissed. “I have to work, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Don’t you keep a change of clothes here?”

“Yes, but— “

“Okay, well I give you permission to go and put on another pair,” he said magnanimously. But then he thought for a moment and added, “But don’t bathe.”

“Don’t bathe?” she repeated uncomprehendingly.

He raised his eyebrow at her as if to say ‘So?’

“But what if someone can tell?” she looked entirely bewildered by the prospect.

“Do you have any Inzuka’s on the unit today?” Kakashi asked simply.

“No, but—“

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her down for a kiss before whispering into her ear. “Then don’t worry. Nobody will be able to smell my cum inside you. Other than me.”

“You can’t—“

“Oh yes I can. Just like I can smell that you’re getting wet for me again,” he purred and kissed her neck.

“I’m not,” she pulled back and blushed.

He gave her an unimpressed look and pointed at his face. “No mask, Sakura. Didn’t I tell you that your body can’t lie to me?”

“Oh god,” she looked horrified.

“Oh, before I forget,” he exclaimed. “Since you gave me a present, I should give you one as well. Is my hip pouch around here?”

She still hadn’t recovered from the revelation that he could smell her arousal. She just stared at him slack-jawed.

“My hip pouch?” he asked again.

“Oh,” she shook her head a little. “Yeah. It’s in the cupboard. It’s kind of a mess though because your blood got all over it.”

He waved that off. “Can you pull the pink box out?”

“Sure,” she answered and went to retrieve his item. She dug around through the kunai and scrolls and found the box at the bottom and brought it to him.

“Open it,” he grinned at her mischievously.

“Stop doing that. With your face,” she complained and looked away quickly.

“Doing what?” he smirked. She blushed and looked even more distracted. He guessed it would take a while for her to get used to it.

“Open it, Sakura,” he directed again.

She lifted the lid and stared at what was inside, expressionless.

“I stopped by my favorite little shop in Kabuki-cho and picked this out for you on my way,” he explained.

She looked up at him as if she didn’t know what to say, which made him grin wide. He loved to see her off balance.

Inside the box was a vibrator, light blue in color, medium in length, and curved ergonomically in a way that would drive her crazy. The best feature though, was the discreet little controller that could be used to run it remotely.

She looked from it to him and apprehension crossed her face. He smiled at her dangerously. “Get to know it while I’m recuperating. And next time we meet, bring it with you.”

She nodded and snapped the lid back on the box.

“Sakura,” he said with seriousness. “If you forget it, I’ll punish you.”

She blushed at the threat and turned to slip the box into the pocket of her white jacket before she pulled it on.

Still quiet from shock, Sakura returned to the machine attached to him and made a few adjustments, and Kakashi felt the calming pull of pain meds drifting through his tired muscles. “You should get some rest,” she explained. She turned back to him and pushed a button to lower the bed then straightened the blankets around him. As he felt drowsiness come over him she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for the present, Sensei.”

Kakashi buried his hand in her hair and pulled her down to kiss his lips. He held her there and kissed her again and again until she sighed and softened against him. And then he let her go.

“Is this really okay?” she asked standing back up.

“Who the hell knows,” he answered honestly, before pulling up his mask.

She smiled at him, then turned to leave. “I’ll see you later,” she said softly as she unlocked and opened the door.

But then she stopped to look back at him and added, “If you sneak out before you’re discharged, I will find you and kill you.” Threat delivered, she left and pulled the door closed behind her.

Kakashi shivered and did not doubt that she was serious.

But to be honest, he didn’t want to go anywhere anytime soon. Not when he could stay in this bed that smelled like Sakura.

As the meds tugged him back towards sleep, he turned his head and was surprised to find that _Icha Icha_ had been placed on his bedside table, within easy reach. He felt warmth spread through his chest as he let himself drift off to dream about a woman that wasn’t a character in a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I’m sorry for incapacitating poor Kakashi, but I promise he will be back to full power and kinkiness in the next chapter.
> 
> Reviewers get to help Kakashi get dressed in his ANBU uniform when he is discharged from the hospital. Non-reviewers will be stuck on bedpan duty for a week.


End file.
